


serendipity

by sunkwans



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae is soft, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Eventual Feelings, Jackson-centric, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Bottom Jackson Wang, Smut, choi youngjae is the sun, especially mx, everyone else is uncomfortable, fuck yall smut is so hard to write, jackbam are sassy best friends, jackson is a sugar baby, jackson is best friends with the maknae line, jb is awkward but so cute, lowkey forgot to tag that oops, mark is a sugar daddy, probably cameo from other groups, soRRY if it's not fantastic, yugbam is cute as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: "you could be my sugar daddy. you don't want a relationship but you want sex, i don't want a relationship but i want sex and money- which you have a lot to spare, don't even try pulling anything."mark squinted at jackson- his eyes nearly disappeared into that beautiful face. "your... sugar daddy? like, buy you clothes and whatever, and in return you'll have sex with me?""exactly," jackson replied with a nod and a smirk. "and i'll be your good boy."





	1. the club

**Author's Note:**

> warning: sexual content ahead 
> 
> enjoy!

Everything was drenched in vibrant, flashing-  _blinding_ \- colors that shifted along to the pounding beat of music and constant shifting of heavy bodies. People were drenched in sweat and less... savory fluids, but no one seemed to care about the fact that their shirts were sticking to their skins in unattractive ways. 

Jackson found himself quite liking the club. The music wasn't too bad- as if the person controlling the sounds actually had some semblance of taste- and the blue drink he had set in front of him left a sweet taste lingering on his tongue. He was pleasantly buzzed, his body feeling light and loose. One more drink and he'd probably be drunk enough to take on the crowd suffocating the dance floor. For now, though, his eyes flew through the people, not staying too long on anyone in particular. He saw pretty guys and girls, sweaty and clinging to each other as if it wasn't hotter than the whole ass sun in the room. Jackson was sweating just sitting down. 

He also saw a fair amount of people shoving their tongues down other's throats- some being pushed against the side walls, some shamelessly eating each other's face in the middle of the dance floor. Drunk people never seemed to have any boundaries. Jackson could relate- but out of being drunk he didn't really have any boundaries, either; he was just an open guy, and he never really noticed the thick black line that some people were deathly afraid of. 

His eyes did stick to a particular guy though, clinging to the stranger like a child to a teddy bear. Tall, lean- fucking stunning. Just Jackson's type. They guy was wearing tight, ripped black jeans and a silk, ruby-red shirt that was loose and hung off of him enough to show off sharp collar bones. 

 _It must be my fucking birthday,_ Jackson thought with a smile as he watched the guy grin brightly at his friend, his face lighting up and those prettily curved eyes nearly disappearing. A cute smile too. _Definitely f_ _ucking Christmas day._

Jackson turned back to the bar, ready to chug the rest of his drink and maybe take a shot or two- tomorrow was his day off of school and his part-time job, and he wasn't holding back, fuck you very much- but he turned around to find a bartender with his arms laid out on the bar, watching the crowd of people with curious eyes. He was very pretty- his features were much too soft for him to be considered anything other than pretty, but Jackson found that didn't make the man seem feminine. Pretty pale blonde hair, high cheekbones, pink lips and sparkling brown eyes. Eyes that were focusing on Jackson's face and pink lips that were turning up in the corners in a smirk. 

"Did you see him too?" The bartender asked, pulling himself off of the bar and holding eye contact with the still very-drunk Jackson. "Sexy guy with red hair and that sinful red shirt."

Jackson nodded. "Of course I did. Mind making me a shot?" 

Pretty-bartender grabbed a shot glass from the counter in front of him, pulling Vodka off of the shelf of alcohol- fuck, Jackson  _hated_ Vodka, but you're off your ass if you think he's not going to drink it- and filling the glass to the rim. "Your shot."

Jackson smiled gratefully, pouring the shot into his almost empty cup and taking a large swig of the blue drink. "Whoever made this deserves some sort of pat on the back. I've only had two and I can barely tell how many eyes you have."

The bartender chuckled. "I'm pretty sure there's two up there, but I may be wrong. Need some liquid courage before trying to seduce that red-haired beauty? If you manage to get through to him, give him a kiss for me."

Jackson took another sluggish sip before replying. "If I don't manage, I'll give _you_ a kiss for me. Actually- my mom always said to find out names before trying to have sex. She doesn't want me to end up having sex with some famous guy, or something. So, name, please, Mr. bartender?"

"Lee Minhyuk, at your service. Despite finding you awfully attractive, I am currently in a very serious relationship with a very handsome meatloaf of a man. I have a few friends I could set you up with, though?"

Jackson shook his head, feeling slightly disappointed at the news of pretty-bartender Lee Minhyuk already having a partner, but not letting it deter him from his original mission. "No thanks. I am going to make that man over there my sugar daddy." Jackson took one final swig of his drink, savoring the flavor on his tongue and burn in his throat before standing up from his seat. "See you some other time, pretty-bartender."

Minhyuk smiled brightly, waving slightly. "And you, handsome-customer."

If Jackson wasn't using all of his concentration to find the literal greek god he saw dancing, surrounded by loads of other clubbers trying to find a someone to spend their night with- and some dancing  _on_ him, because with a face like that it was expected- he probably would've waved back. 

Jackson wasn't mind numbingly drunk, surprisingly, and found himself quite in control of his feet and other limbs. That also meant he'd be able to hold a solid conversation with the sexy red head before asking him to fuck Jackson silly. There's always time for that conversation, and although Jackson really wanted to sex up the hot guy from across the room, he also wanted to maintain a slight amount of self-respect. Which meant: no flinging self at man, no starting conversations with questions about sex, no questions about dick size, no comments about own dick size, and no taking guys with a girlfriend (or a wife, that was much worse). 

Jackson had done this before. He wasn't a hoe- not by any means- but he was human, and he liked to release the stress that built as a result of being a senior in college and trying to pretend like he didn't miss his parents and his home at all. It built up, and the only way Jackson knew to release that build up was sex. Despite watching a lot of movies, he found that one night stands weren't nearly as romantic as people made them seem. They were convenient and easy. 

People were still dancing wildly- Jackson was surprised they hadn't tired out even a bit- and the music was still thrumming loudly, pounding heavily against the dark walls. The neon lights still shifted around the club, flashing brightly and blindingly. It made the dancing seem even more exciting, as if they were all people trapped on a space ship hurdling to the moon. 

His elbows had become his best friend- he would shove lightly and politely, apologizing after he felt someone's ribs against his sharp bone. He definitely felt bad, but he had more pressing priorities. Currently he was slightly more worried about the fact that the hot-guy-with-red-hair was surrounded by girls in revealing clothes and boys in tight jeans.

There were people watching Jackson, of course, because he was in no way shape or form any bit of ugly. He was also one of the guys wearing tight black jeans that clung to his legs as if they were painted on. His thick thighs were on full display, and so were his defined collarbones, his white shirt hanging off of his shoulders in the most enticing of ways. His blonde hair was slightly damp with sweat, because although he'd been sitting at the bar for most of the evening, the room was stuffy and humid and he was definitely shining under the lights with glistening sweat. 

Jackson huffed as he watched a girl drape herself on pretty boy. It wasn't  _fair,_ Jackson had probably seen him first. So, of course, Jackson did the mature thing because he was the epitome of mature, and he pouted heavily with his arms crossed. 

 _Well, fuck it, I can hang out with the pretty-bartender,_ Jackson thought turning around to make his way back to the bar. He would have fun tonight, whether or not he managed to make pretty boy his sugar daddy. 

Jackson flipped his blonde hair from his eyes, trying to shove back out of the crowd, elbows held out in their defensive position. He wanted to exit the crowd, but Bang Bang Bang began to play, and what self respecting person would abandon that song? He naturally found a place in the stuffy crowd, dancing wildly along with the other people, shirt riding up every time his hands swung over his head. 

Jackson gasped quietly when he felt warm breath on the back of his neck and hands on his waist. "I saw you looking at me."

There was a small knot in the bottom of Jackson's stomach- something like  _nerves,_ which was embarrassing in the sense that Jackson had done this many times before- as he turned around to the warm body behind him.  _Fuck,_ up close the guy wasn't pretty or hot. He was absolutely fucking  _delicious._ High cheek bones covered by smooth, olive skin. Sparkling brown eyes, big red lips that looked edible. But nothing was as much of a turn on as that bright red hair, straight and parted prettily, showing off a handsome forehead and nice eyebrows.  _He even had a fucking handsome forehead, what kind of greek god had just approached Jackson?_

Jackson smiled, slightly breathless at the closeness of the two of them. Jackson was much shorter, but he found that he liked looking up to see all of the other man. "Yeah, I was. Who wouldn't be, you're mesmerizing."

There it was: that blindingly beautiful smile that Jackson had seen across the room when he was at the bar. "Were you intimidated by all those girls throwing themselves at me"

That made Jackson scoff before replying, "not intimidated. They were in the way and I didn't feel like popping someone's implant on this fine evening. Rather just hang out with the new bartender friend I made."

"I'm glad you decided to dance. You look fantastic," the man's voice was low as he said this, his eyes leaving Jackson's own to find their way down Jackson's body. 

Jackson hadn't payed much mind to the hands gripping his waist until long fingers reached under the strip of his shirt and held onto Jackson's warm skin gently, as if in question. A shiver tore down Jackson's spine in the most addicting way, reaching every corner of his body. Jackson had a list. Had a way to do this; this one night stand thing- something he was good at. But Jackson read the list in his mind before giving the list his middle finger and throwing it right out of his head. 

"I'd look even better on top of you. Wish to find out how good I can be?" Jackson never liked to wait. Even as a child he'd been impatient over just about anything. The faster he could get what he wanted, the better, because he didn't want to spend all of his precious time sitting there with his legs crossed and hands in his lap. He wanted what he wanted  _then,_ not twenty minutes later. And right now, Jackson wanted the guy who was gripping his bare waist even tighter and pulling Jackson even closer, until Jackson could smell the dizzying scent of cologne and the smell of man that Jackson used to hate himself for liking. 

The guy nuzzled his face into Jackson's neck, kissing the sweat slick skin softly, right over Jackson's pulse point, before pulling away. "I'm Mark Tuan, by the way. I don't do this sort of thing without a name."

"Jackson Wang. It's nice to meet you, Mark. Now, your place or mine?" Again, Jackson's body was aching with need, his legs already becoming like jello and his stomach filling with the heavy weight of arousal. 

Mark nipped at Jackson's ear, his teeth sharp but his tongue soothing. "Let me tell my friend I'm leaving and then we'll find out who's closer. Come with me."

Jackson didn't have time to reply before Mark was pulling away, linking their hands together and taking Jackson from the stuffy crowd without much difficulty. It was as if Mark could separate the crowd with just a smile- and maybe he could. 

"Jaebum! Who the hell is he talking to?," Mark mumbled to himself, his fingers gripped tightly around Jackson's own as the approached the bar. There was a guy with familiar blonde hair seated on one of the stools. "JB, I know you can hear me." 

A man turned around, ending his conversation with blondie to glare at Mark heavily. He had sharp features and even sharper brown eyes that were almost black. His hair was black as well, falling into his face handsomely. "What, Mark?"

"Did you just... I'm burning your pillows, asshole. I'm also leaving, so there's that."

Jaebum shrugged. "Whatever. Mark- _hyung,_ excuse me. Don't burn my pillows now, please."

Mark chuckled, pulling Jackson to stand beside him instead of just looking awkward and very horny in the background. "This is Jackson. Jackson this is my asshole dongsaeng Jaebum."

Blondie turned around, finally, putting a face to the hair. "Jackson-hyung! I knew you were going to end up here. Have fun tonight, be safe."

Jackson grinned at Youngjae, the beautiful angel that was smiling prettily against the colorful lights. "Of course, sweet Jae. And you too. Text me when you're home, yeah? I'd rather hear from you instead of Yugyeom again. He can't type a sentence to save his life."

Youngjae nodded, his eyes sparkling. 

Jackson waved as he left, not too focused on walking what with Mark holding onto him for dear life. 

 

"This is exactly what I imagined your apartment to look like when I envisioned you and I fucking," is the first thing Jackson says when Mark opens his apartment door for the two of them. The walls are painted a neutral tan color, and they were covered with various paintings full of vibrant shades and pretty pictures. It has an overall homey feel, and Jackson finds himself comfortable in the unknown place. 

Mark laughs, soft and loud all at once. It was a horribly endearing sound, one that Jackson found himself wanting to hear again. "Thanks, I think. How'd you do that, by the way?"

"Do what?" Jackson asks, leaning against the closed door as he looks up into Mark's dilated eyes. They were nearly fully black, and  _fuck,_ if that didn't make the arousal in Jackson's stomach awake and burn in him again. 

Mark's red lips tipped up in a smirk. "Envisioned us fucking. See, I think you're a power bottom, especially with those beautiful fucking thighs."

Jackson's face burned red with the sudden heat pooling throughout him, like liquid lava rushing through the spout of a volcano and into Jackson's body. "I-I can go wherever you want me. As long as you're inside of me, I don't think I'll mind much."

Mark stepped forward, crowding Jackson against the door. Mark settled his hands on the wood beside Jackson's face, caging him in easily. "What if I want you right here? Right up against this door. Or what if I want to fuck you on the balcony so everyone can see how beautiful you are. Maybe I want to fuck you in front of a mirror so  _you_ can see how beautiful you are."

Jackson tilted his head up, pushing out a small, embarrassingly needy whine. "Anywhere you want me. Just please want me somewhere because you really know how to tease a guy with all of that talking and that face."

Mark's eyes burned in their gaze, and Jackson thought maybe that volcano had erupted inside of Mark too, lava hot and destructive. Mark touched his lips onto Jackson's pulse point, sucking instead of kissing this time. His teeth played with the tan skin stretched over Jackson's neck, before his tongue lapped at the same spot, cooling the burn. "I'm going to let you ride me. I want to see those legs in action. God, those fucking jeans should be against the law. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you all night."

Jackson let his head bounce back onto the door, his hands leaving their spot clenched at his sides to instead reach forward and clench at that dangerous ruby red shirt. "Please. Let me- just, please, Mark. I want to feel you, please. Please, please."

If Jackson hadn't had his eyes closed he would've used his most affective puppy dog eyes on Mark, because he seemed the type to definitely fall for those, but Jackson couldn't move. He was glued to the door, burned to that spot. His limbs were useless, apparently, because if he could move he would've crashed his and Mark's lips together to ease some of the tension tugging at his stomach. 

"Okay, baby. Of course. Open those pretty eyes for me. Such pretty eyes," Mark said as Jackson's lust clouded eyes open and gaze up at him. "You think you can walk or do I need to carry you? You're already pretty wrecked, I can tell."

Jackson smiled, moving his hands up to Mark's shoulders. "You can carry me. I think your arms are really sexy, by the way."

Mark kissed Jackson once on the forehead before telling Jackson to wrap his "beautiful legs" around Mark's waist, and walking the two of them to where Jackson hoped Mark's bed would be. 

Impatient was just how Jackson was, but right now he couldn't even breathe properly because he was so needy- so wanting. His stomach was filled with sloshing lava, burning him every time Mark brushed against the bulge in his pants just right. ( _a/n: just juST RIGHT)_

Mark settled Jackson down onto something soft-  _thank fuck,_ a bed. Jackson slipped his shoes off before scooting onto the bed further, until his head made contact with fluffy pillows. He watched Mark remove his own shoes before crawling onto the bed and leaning over Jackson. 

"I've wanted to kiss you all night. Is it okay if I do?" Mark's voice was gentle- fuck, it was so gentle, so soft, so, so kind. 

Instead of replying, Jackson tilted his head up so their lips slotted together perfectly. It wasn't like there were obnoxious sparks, but Jackson definitely felt a rush of heat run through his veins at high speed, all the way until it reached his brain and nearly made it short circuit. Mark's lips were soft and pillowy against Jackson's. Mark knew how to move his mouth to make Jackson's toes curl. 

When there was a wet tongue pressing at the seam of his lips, Jackson was quick to open his mouth and grant entrance, moaning lowly at the feeling of a tongue curling against his own and pressing on the roof of his mouth. 

Jackson was sure he could kiss Mark for hours, could lay there while Mark drew a detailed map of Jackson's mouth, but tonight wasn't that night. Jackson wanted action- wanted to feel Mark press inside of him and find that spot hidden deep inside of Jackson. 

When Mark pulled away Jackson whined lamely, but didn't dwell on the loss, instead forcing his hands to move down Mark's chest, undoing buttons as he went, revealing a toned chest. Mark's body was lean and thin, small cords of muscle wrapped around his arms, but nothing too distracting like Jackson sees sometimes on men who drink a lot of protein. 

"You have a very distracting body," Jackson comments, letting his fingers trail along the elastic of Mark's jeans, tracing the smooth, warm skin there. "I think I could stare at it for hours. Watch the way you move."

Mark smiled kissing Jackson's lips gently as he fingered the fabric of Jackson's thin shirt. "Please don't just stare. This wouldn't be a very fun evening for me if all you did was stare."

Jackson gasped, "you only want me for my body? I'm offended." His hands betrayed him, though, as he let his fingers trail back up Mark's stomach and to his pink nipples. Jackson ran his finger along the perimeter of Mark's nipples before pinching them lightly, gauging the reaction he'd get in return. Mark didn't disappoint, gasping and pushing into the touch. It almost made Jackson giddy to see how responsive Mark seemed to be. 

"N-no, of course not. You seem like you have a great personality, too," Mark replied, his voice evening out as he spoke. "Right now, though, I have a boner and I know you do too, so instead of talking why don't we work on those."

"You know your priorities," Jackson began, "I like that in a sexual partner. If you would kindly remove my clothes the fun shall begin."

Mark didn't hesitate to slip his hands under Jackson's oversized shirt, slipping it over his head carefully and with gentle hands. Never had someone been so gentle with Jackson, not as if he'd break, but as if they were still trying to learn his body, still putting in the effort to care about the person beneath them. It made Jackson feel special and wanted, as if he was human and not just something warm for some guy to stick their dick in. 

"You're gorgeous, Jackson. How do people keep their hands off of you?" Mark's eyes trailed along where his hands moved. Slowly over the curve of Jackson's chest, brushing against his nipples before continuing down, fingers dipping into the curves of Jackson's abs, slow and memorizing. It felt like a  _moment,_ something Jackson always tried to avoid, because  _moments_ led to something more- something awkward and painful. Jackson didn't like awkward and painful. 

But then, though, Mark's fingers slipped down to the button of Jackson's jeans. He took his time slipping the button from its hole and pulling the zipper down, one tooth at a time, slow enough to make Jackson's fingers shake where they laid beside his body. Mark knew what he was doing, if his small smile was anything to go by. 

Jackson gripped Mark's shoulders, fingernails digging into the skin stretched there. "Sadist. You're a sadist. That's why you're taking so long to unzip my fucking jeans."

Mark giggled, leaning down to kiss Jackson's stomach briefly. "Not a sadist. Just wanted to see if I could make you get mad, which I did. Only took you a few seconds to snap. Someone's impatient."

"Well, yeah. I'm horny and I know for a fact there's a perfectly good dick two feet in front of me. Can you just fuck me,  _please."_

Another kiss to Jackson's stomach, this one as Mark began to slide the jeans from Jackson's legs. "Of course, baby. Anything for you."

Jackson gasped when the jeans made their way off of his legs- with a lot of struggle from Mark, because they really were on there tightly- because Jackson didn't wear underwear. 

"I can't ruin the lines of my jeans,"  _(a/n: thanks deadpool for that iconic line)_  Jackson said, replying to the unasked question lingering in Mark's dark eyes. 

Mark just smiled, standing from the bed to remove his own jeans- which took a lot less trouble- and underwear. They were both just as naked as they were when they were born. Mark's body was beautiful, especially colored silver by the moon. A perfect picture, one that Jackson tried to commit to memory. He never wanted to forget the curves and lines that made up the perfection that was Mark Tuan. 

Jackson felt his whole body flush with want, felt the thickness between his legs throb painfully. "Mark you're so sexy and I really would appreciate it if you fucked me right now before my dick explodes. I really don't want it to explode, please."

Mark grinned, crawling on the bed and laying beside Jackson. He grabbed on to Jackson's hips and pulled, tugging Jackson on top of him swiftly. "This is a two way street, baby. And I'd hate for that pretty dick of yours to explode."

Jackson moaned, letting his head flop onto Mark's shoulder. "Stop saying shit like that,  _fuck._ Lubes, condoms? A plastic bag? Anything?"

Mark pushed out a laugh, gesturing to his night stand. Jackson rummaged for a few seconds before shouting victoriously and pulling out a condom and unopened lube. He laid the condom down on the pillow beside Mark's head, handing the lube to Mark. "Stick your fingers in me, please and thank you."

Mark didn't laugh this time, his dark eyes focused on Jackson's. Jackson could've sworn that the temperature in the room raised more than a couple degrees, and the hair that had already become slightly damp was sticking onto his sweat soaked forehead. Mark's legs were warm under Jackson but Jackson's skin was prickling, not liking the feeling of someone else's hot skin under his. His whole body was radiating copious amounts of heat- and when he watched Mark's big hands snap open the lube, Jackson could feel his body pull tight like a string. His hands were shaking and he knew his face was burning bright red- he could feel the heat radiating- and his dick was standing against his stomach, flushed and leaking. 

Mark had long, thin fingers, and Jackson was sure that those could make him come just fine. He could say fuck it to Mark's dick and just take his fingers. 

"Please, Mark," Jackson said, rocking slightly on Mark's thighs to draw attention to himself- although Mark couldn't keep his eyes anywhere else for more than a few seconds, as if Jackson was a beacon. "Please, please. Give me  _something._ "

Mark leaned forward and kissed Jackson gently on the hollow of his throat, lips lingering and tongue poking out to taste the salt on Jackson's skin momentarily. Jackson was leaning into the lips on his neck, a whine falling from his lips when Mark's hands found their way to his ass, fingers circling Jackson's rim carefully. 

Jackson rocked forward again on Mark, pushing more into the lips but also lifting up so the fingers could go in easier, could relieve him of the burning sensation in his stomach faster. 

Mark finally pushed his pointer finger in, up to the first knuckle, sucking a mark onto Jackson's neck to ease some of the pain by taking Jackson's mind off of it. 

Jackson let his head fall back, hands finding their way to Mark's shoulders and clinging onto him tightly as he sat back on the single digit pushed into him. It didn't burn- it did the opposite, stealing away some of the burn that was beginning to wrap around Jackson's nerves. 

After a few thrusts, Jackson found himself moaning around the lump in his throat- found himself  _begging._ "Please.  _Please,_ another. More, I need more."

Mark kissed Jackson's lips as he nodded and brought a second finger to push inside of Jackson. This one burned more, but the burn felt good- it was a welcome feeling, something that Jackson relished in as his body begged for more. He moved himself on top of the fingers inside of him, rubbing slowly against his walls. The corners of Jackson's sight was beginning to get fuzzy, his need becoming numbing. 

"Another, another. 's good, give me more." Jackson's voice had become girly and needy, high pitched and squeaky. He hated the way he sounded- so broken and  _wrecked-_ but Mark seemed to like it, his breath hitching and getting stuck in his throat as if trapped in honey.

Mark nodded, "Of course, baby. Of course."

Jackson felt his whole body flush at the pet name. Mark had been using it nearly all night but Jackson hadn't been so far gone, hadn't felt the name register with every single one of his cells. 

Another finger pushing slightly at Jackson's rim before sliding in beside the other two, Jackson feeling the most addicting burn. His stomach churned and he clenched weakly around the fingers inside of him, leaning his head forward to take Mark's slim fingers in at a better angle. 

Mark fucked his fingers into Jackson, pushing deep and searching around until he heard a weak yell of his name. Jackson's eyes watered at the feeling of Mark rubbing hard against his prostate, fingers abusing the spot deep inside him. 

"Put your dick in me or I'm going to come with just your fingers," Jackson warned softly, picking his head up off of Mark's chest to gaze down at the beauty beneath him. Fuck, Mark felt good but he looked even better. His hair was spread out on the light pillow, fanned out beneath his head in an array of red. Mark's cheeks were flushed, red at the tops. Sweat shone on him like glitter, and it was mesmerizing under the silver moonlight. 

Mark pushed against Jackson's prostate one more time, relishing in the breathy, broken moan Jackson released at the golden pleasure rushing through his veins, before pulling his fingers out and reaching beside his head for the condom Jackson had set out. 

Jackson snatched it before Mark could, shaking his head down at Mark. "This is my job. Have you never had sex before?" 

Mark scoffed, watching Jackson carefully as he ripped open the package carefully. "Yes, actually, I have. But I haven't had sex with you so guess who's figuring some stuff out currently?"

Jackson smiled softly, looking up at Mark with those pretty brown eyes, before turning his attention back to the task at hand. He rolled the condom on, his shaking hands making the task much harder than it normally would be. Mark had a pretty dick, curved nicely and flushed red at the tip- which reminded Jackson of Mark's red hair on his  _head._

"Why are you laughing?" Mark asked, squinting his eyes up at Jackson as he ran his fingers through Jackson's sweaty blonde hair. Jackson's laugh was half its normal intensity but it was still just as high pitched as usual. 

Jackson pumped Mark's dick in his hand once before replying. "Just... your hair on your head is red, you know. And then the tip of your dick was red so it reminded me of the hair on you head- I'm sorry, I'm going to ruin the mood with my shitty sense of humor, I really would like to have sex with you."

"Yes, well I'd hope so or else I'd be all dressed up with nowhere to go," Mark replied, feeling pride well up in his chest when Jackson laughed brightly. "Okay, but seriously, please stop playing with my dick. I'd rather not come yet."

Jackson nodded, becoming instantly serious, grabbing the lube quickly and lathering it onto Mark's dick, ignoring the small hiss Mark released when he felt the cold lube. Once Jackson deemed Mark lubed up enough, he moved forward on Mark, sitting nearly on top of his belly button.

Jackson took a deep breath, gripping Mark's dick tightly. "I would just like to say before we begin that I'm really loud and also that I'm probably not going to last as long as you might be expecting because I'm really fucking horny and I think you've riled me up to the point where all I'd need was for someone to kick me in my ass just right for my dick to explode." 

And with that, Jackson was tugging Mark's dick to his ass, sliding down slowly. Jackson would probably not have a voice the next day, but fuck he didn't care because Mark felt  _so good_ inside of him, stretching Jackson even further. 

"Holy  _fuck,"_ Mark said with a very impressive amount of passion in his words. His hands had found their way to Jackson's hips and were gripping them tightly, his fingers leaving crescent moon indents on the clear skin. 

Jackson, on the other hand, had finally fully seated himself onto Mark, gulping around the lump pressing against his throat. "You feel e-even better than I though you would."

Mark laughed. "Well I'm glad. Now please move."

Jackson nodded slightly, a rough shaking of his head, before he was lifting again, nearly pulling all of the way off of Mark, before plopping back down, a loud slap resounding in the room around them. The walls were probably shaking under the pressure of keeping their sounds in the room instead of out onto the busy streets of Seoul. 

Mark's hands slid down from Jackson's waist, gripping onto Jackson's thighs, gripping them between his hands tightly. Jackson was sure there'd probably be bruises there, but  _fuck,_ he wasn't anywhere near to complaining. 

Jackson lifted again, relishing in the sound that Mark released when he sat back down. 

"Your thighs are-  _fuck -_ fucking p-perfect," Mark said, his voice breathless and not all there. 

Jackson kept bouncing, not replying but letting out a small whine. He didn't trust himself to speak at all, because the way Mark felt inside of him was mind numbing and he was positive he wouldn't be able to form an intelligible sentence. It would probably just come out as gibberish, and Jackson refused to lose the small shred of self respect he was carrying. 

Jackson had set a pace, taking his time lifting up but wasting none dropping back down. He let out a gasp every time he felt Mark go deep inside of him- not nearly deep enough, not yet touching that  _spot-_ but deep enough to make Jackson's head spin. 

"Ju-st like I imagined," Jackson said slowly, his voice uneven but  _there._ "Maybe even b-better."

Mark nodded, "Good. Great. Glad I could live up to your expectations." 

 _Breathless,_ Jackson thought with a well of pride pooling in him,  _he's so breathless and wrecked, and I did that._

Jackson was starting to get worn out doing all the work. He liked going to the gym, and he wasn't going to lie and say that leg day wasn't his favorite day, but he was worn out. His body had done a pretty dramatic roller coaster all night- and he'd been drunk just an hour before, so maybe that was still lingering in the back of his mind. 

Jackson stayed seated, looking down at a wrecked Mark. "Think you can do some of the work?"

Mark blinked through a daze, glancing up at Jackson with his chocolate eyes. Red hair was clinging to the sides of his face tightly, making the flush in his cheeks look even darker. "Of course, baby."

Jackson noticed Mark said that a lot- not the baby thing, which  _yeah,_ he did, but he said yes to Jackson a lot. Which was sweet, but usually led to more; Jackson hated something more. 

Mark slid his hands back up to Jackson's hips, not before giving his thighs one last tight squeeze, and held him up with a strong grip. Mark would be able to move faster if he was doing it himself and he could go deeper. 

"Fuck me good, Mark Tuan," Jackson said with a bright grin. 

Mark rolled his eyes playfully-  _fuck_ he was just so stunning- and he nodded. "Only because you asked so nicely."

Mark's thrusts went deep and he pushed hard against Jackson, their skin slapping together  _hard,_ the sound almost painful to hear. It didn't hurt, though, it felt amazing. 

Jackson's head was thrown back and his mouth was working around all of the moans slipping out without his permission. Mark was good at this- knew what angle to go into Jackson from, knew how to get deeper. 

Mark was working Jackson into a shape, his body moulding Jackson easily. Mark was the sculptor and Jackson was his block, and Mark was  _tap, tapping_ away with his hammer to create the most beautiful statue. 

"Mark I'm going to come soon," Jackson warned. Sweat dripped down Jackson's spine, making a trail down the golden skin. He shivered despite being way too overheated, his body readying for an orgasm.

Mark pushed out a heavy breath, "let me just find it..."

Jackson fell forward with a broken moan, his face falling onto Mark's chest when that spot deep inside of him was pushed against. Mark made a victorious sound, pounding against that same place mercilessly. 

"F-fuck you," Jackson said with a whine, fingers clenched around Mark's shoulders. The pressure was there, a coil of golden heat in Jackson's belly. His skin was burning and his veins were full of fire. 

"M- _Mark,"_ Jackson moaned, his voice cracked and tearing like dry skin. 

Mark just took that as encouragement, moving his hips faster and fucking into Jackson harder. Over and over again, Jackson's prostate was abused, with every thrust. 

It took three more before the coil was snapping, the golden head rushing through Jackson's veins. He came with a whine of Mark's name, and he clenched tightly around Mark, feeling the way the dick throbbed inside of him- too gone to care about it. 

Jackson was sure that he blacked out, his mind fuzzy around the edges and his body floating. 

"I don't want to move," was all Jackson said, closing his eyes as he drifted slightly to sleep on top of Mark. 

Mark laughed lightly. "At least let me pull out. I don't want my dick to like, fall off inside of you."

Jackson scoffed, "yeah always have to watch out for that." But despite the sarcasm, he was rolling over, Mark's dick slipping out of him with a tingle of pain. "I still don't want to move."

Mark tied up the condom he'd used, reaching over by his bed to toss it in the convenient trash can. "Then just stay. It's fine."

So Jackson curled up under the sheets, him and Mark facing each other. And he waited until Mark was sleeping peacefully, his face smooth and eyes closed- still so stunning- before he crawled from the bed, giving Mark one last glance, memorizing the way his red hair splayed out around him like the backdrop in a painting- Mark was the main part, obviously- before slipping away and into the still moving night. 


	2. the cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and his friends meet at Bin's Beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually writes 5000 words of jinson being best friends*  
> (there's markson tho don't come @ me with some torches)
> 
> i was like 10000% ready to write some markjinson but idk if anyone ships those three fucks so,,,
> 
> warning: smut, daddy kink (ooops)

Jackson feels his body pound as if he’d been turned into a drum overnight. His head throbbed, his feet ached- his stomach churned as if there was a hurricane thrashing around inside of him Jackson was almost too afraid to move- he didn’t want to puke all over his bed, and he’d rather wait until either Jinyoung or Bambam came in with a trash can and Advil. 

_ This is the last time I’m ever staying in and drinking,  _ Jackson promised himself.  _ I don’t care if it’s Yugyeom’s 22nd birthday- never again.  _ Jinyoung really knew how to mix a drink, especially one that looked, and even worse,  _ smelled  _ unsuspecting. That blue drink from the club Jackson had went to nearly two weeks ago had nothing on Jinyoung’s homemade concoction.  _ ‘His potion,’  _ Bambam always said, usually with a look of awe at their friend. A look that Jinyoung always ignored because he felt like he was much too good for compliments of any sort.

Jackson had spent these two weeks trying not to think about the club that he’d visited on a whim. He went out often, especially with young and carefree friends like the ones he had, but never to that particular club. Youngjae had talked so highly of it, though, and Jackson always believed what his little Youngie said. The club had been nice, and so had the drinks- and the man serving drinks, honestly- but Jackson felt himself missing something else. Someone with fire red hair and warm, gentle brown eyes resembling melted chocolate or comforting hot chocolate on cold days. And Jackson wanted to go back, if only to see him again- to see  _ Mark Tuan  _ again- but he wasn’t brave enough. He was too scared of the little moments they’d had during their nights together; little moments that turned into big moments… That turned into too much, too, too much.

Instead of dwelling on the fact that Jackson missed Mark, not only for his amazing dick, but also for his amazing self, he reached slowly for his phone to dial for Jinyoung. He noticed that it was nearly 11 o’clock in the morning and Sunday, which was his group’s unofficial study day. They always went to the cafe right down the street from Jackson and Jinyoung’s shared apartment and lazed around, doing school work. Most of the time Jackson and Jinyoung found themselves reading books while Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom did school work, because that’s how much better life was being a graduated college student.

“Jackson-hyung, I’m literally in the living room, why couldn’t you just yell for me?” Jinyoung says as soon as he picks up, his tone much too loud and much too naggy for so early in the morning.

Jackson groans a little before he speaks, “I think if would try to yell for you I’d puke all over myself, so maybe it’s not the best idea. Your potions are out to get me, Jinyoung-ah. I know you poisoned me, don’t even try to lie.”

Jinyoung chuckles into the phone, but he must’ve pulled the mouthpiece away while he laughed because it sounded quieter. Jinyoung probably did it so he wouldn’t make Jackson’s headache any worse, which was adorable and sweet; which were two characteristics of the side of Jinyoung that many people didn’t have the pleasure of seeing.

“I’ll be there in a second, let me get you everything,” Jinyoung said. “Do you think you’ll be healthy enough to go to Bin’s Beans at two, or no? Because if not I’ll have to tell the brats and Youngjae that we won’t be there.”

Jackson thought about it for a moment. The worst part of his hangovers usually were the headaches that he got, which felt like miniature little Michelangelos had taken residence in his head, chiseling away and making his head pound. He might throw up a few times, but after that his stomach would settle and he’d be chained to the bed with Jinyoung running fingers through his hair to help calm his throbbing head. “I think I can,” Jackson replied confidently. “As long as you bring me meds and cuddle. Also a trashcan because I still feel like puking out my guts, and I’d rather not do that all over you.”

Jinyoung scoffed and Jackson could hear him moving around on the other line, but also through the cracked door of his bedroom. “Wouldn’t be the first time, fucking asshole.”

“What was that?” Jackson asked, trying to hold in a small giggle. He was the oldest of their friend group, and although Jinyoung came as a close second, Jackson still forced Jinyoung to use the respectful terms.

“My favorite fucking asshole hyung who isn’t even Korean,” Jinyoung said, his voice tinged with a fond annoyance that Jackson had grown so used to hearing. “My best friend asshole hyung who absolutely, positively  _ cannot _ carry his liquor.

Jackson sighed heavily, ignoring the way the deep breath made his stomach slosh dangerously. “First off, I can speak more languages than your monolingual ass, so suck a dick. And, again, you poisoned me, so excuse me for not being immune to your shady ass drinks.”

“Bitch I hope you like laying in your own vomit.  _ Hyung,”  _ Jinyoung tacked on at the last second. “Whatever, I’ll stop making you drinks then. You’re the only one that whines about my art form.”

Although Jinyoung had threatened Jackson, he was still shoving into Jackson’s dark room- Jackson had posters of different boy groups taped to his windows- with a trashcan in one hand and a bottle of water and Advil in the other hand. His phone was held to his ear by his shoulder, and still looked annoyingly composed. Jinyoung was at a level of put together-ness that Jackson envied with everything in him.

As soon as Jinyoung set down the water bottle, Advil and trashcan, Jackson smiled up at him. “Take your art form and shove it up your ass,” Jackson said. “I know you like things up there, although right now all you’ve been getting is a plastic stick or your own fingers.”

Jinyoung gasped at Jackson, and although his cheeks burned red, he still managed to give Jackson a look dirtier than a toddler building a mud pie. “Not all of us have the time to go to clubs and pick up men, so fuck you. Also, I don’t even use a plastic dildo.”

Jackson grimaced, “Do I want to know?” 

Jinyoung shrugged. “I don’t know, my favorite asshole-hyung,  _ do  _ you want to know? Because I’ve seen what you have under your bed, you kinky ass fuck.”

“I want to know,” Jackson replied, ignoring the rude comment about what Jinyoung had probably seen beneath his mattress.  _ Some of us know how to have fun,  _ Jackson wanted to say, but finding out Jinyoung’s secret was more of a priority.

A smile graced Jinyoung’s- one that made his cute little cheeks dimple up. “I like using a glass dildo. Sometimes it’s cold and it just makes everything more exciting. Or I have this vibrator with a remote and when we have group movie nights I put it on the lowest setting.”

Jackson reached for the trashcan, giving it a few good heaves, hating the way his throat burns after. Jinyoung hands Jackson the water bottle and Advil, not at all bothered by the fact he just saw Jackson puke out his organs and the alcohol from last night.

“Hearing about that was the final push I needed to puke my guts out, so thanks I guess,” Jackson says, setting down the can and taking the pills and water from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung walked around the side of the bed, going to lay beside Jackson. “I literally hate you.”

Jackson nodded and curled up into a ball, clinging onto Jinyoung for dear life, setting his head over Jinyoung’s slightly squishy stomach and rubbing his nose into the plain white fabric. “I literally hate you too.”

  
  
  


Bambam was much too loud for Jackson’s liking. He was like a firework  _ (a/n: cause ur like a fireworK) _ , bright, loud and ready to go off. Normally Jackson would be just as loud as Bam, maybe even more energetic, but Jackson was still feeling some of the effects of his hangover. His head was still pounding around the edges, clinging on and refusing to disappear. 

Although Bambam was overly bright and loud, he did buy Jackson a java chip coffee with extra java.

The owner of the shop, Moonbin, was at the counter, giving Jackson sympathetic glances. Moonbin was nice- maybe  _ too  _ nice- but Jackson found that the two of them got along easily. Normally Jackson would’ve assumed Moonbin had a thing for him, but after meeting Bin’s boyfriend Lee Dongmin, there wasn’t any sort of possibility of that being true.

“Did you even bring anything to study over?” Yugyeom asked, his notes for class laid out haphazardly on the cafe’s dark, wooden table.

Jackson shook his head. “I don’t study anymore, I’m not in school. I did bring a book, however. I’m just scared to read it because I don’t want to throw up again, so I’m going to give my stomach some more time to settle.”

“Did you eat?” Youngjae asked, the section of table in front of him surprisingly clean of any sort of loose notes and paper. (Youngjae was never too good at keeping up with notes, and often had papers shoved in random folders, even if they didn’t belong there.)

Jackson shook his head. “Haven’t gotten around to it. Jinyoung offered to cook for me but I haven’t had an appetite.”

“Your liver is probably turning black and shriveling up, then,” Bambam said, pulling his head from a textbook and looking over at Jackson. “You know, because you drink so much alcohol and stuff.”

Jackson sighed heavily. “Yes, Mook. I put that one together all by myself, thank you. I’m glad to have your concern, though, my lovely dongsaeng.”

Bambam just smiled, his pink lips shining. Their Sunday study days were one of the few where Jackson saw Bambam without makeup- which was how he liked Bam. The makeup was irrelevant, because all of Jackson’s friends were unfairly good looking.

Jinyoung came to sit beside Jackson, Caramel Macchiato held in his grasp, just as Youngjae stood up from his seat, pushing his blonde hair from his face nervously.

“He’s here,” Youngjae announced, turning to the door, fingers clenched into the fabric of his soft, navy blue sweater.

Jackson looked over at JInyoung, who looked equally as confused. “Who is here? That sounded oddly like some cult member talking about Satan entering their carefully crafted pentagram.”

Jinyoung nodded vigorously. “Yeah, that’s what I was thinking. Or like in the Poltergeist how that little girl turned around with that creepy ass look on her face going ‘they’re here!’. I swear Americans are fucking idiots, I would’ve taken her ass to an asylum.”

“That’s because you’re heartless,” Yugyeom says, not even looking up as he insults his hyung, and instead just takes a sip of his cranberry tea.

Jinyoung looks at Jackson, exasperated with his youngest. “I don’t even know why I try. It’s not like he’s going to magically respect me or-”

“I mean you’re basically just asking for a miracle,” Jackson says with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t know who told them they could be so disrespectful to us, honestly.”

Jinyoung was opening his mouth to reply, but Youngjae’s bright voice cut him off. “So, Jaebum, these are my friends. Um… The one closest to the wall, with the platinum hair, that’s Bambam. The one beside him with black hair is Yugyeom. They’re the youngest and they’re also dating. Which is gross. And then Jinyoung-hyung and Jackson-hyung.”

Jinyoung turned around so Jackson didn’t have to, looking behind them with curious eyes. “Who do you have here, Youngjae-ah?”

“Our sweet Youngjae,” Jackson teased, finally finding himself turning around because the curiosity had gotten much too strong, and because the name Jaebum sounded annoyingly familiar. Youngjae rarely ever brought new people into their friend group, so it was always a surprise when he did.

Jackson stopped short at the head of red hair he saw slouching beside Youngjae.

Mark looked a lot less confident out of the club, his shoulders hunched forward slightly. Although his bright red hair drew attention, it was almost as if he didn’t want it. Mark was dressed nicely, though, in a white button down tucked into black slacks. His eyes must’ve been focused on Jackson’s back, because when Jackson turned around the chocolate brown eyes- those same ones Jackson had seen beneath him, inked black with lust as those plush, pink lips pushed out moans and compliments about how tight Jackson was, or how good he felt- scanned Jackson’s face carefully, as if searching for something. Jackson had no clue what Mark was searching for, but if the way his heart sped upon seeing the other, Jackson knew what  _ he’d _ been looking for without knowing it.

“Mark-” Jackson said softly, his voice so much different; softer, gentler. It was as if he was apologizing for leaving- apologizing for telling Mark that he’d stay and then leaving him after watching Mark sleep for ten, twenty minutes, memorizing the slope of his nose and the way his eyelashes curved on his cheeks.

And Mark- Mark, who was so beautiful, so perfect, so much of everything Jackson had always wanted- smiled so brightly, with so much relief, that it nearly broke Jackson’s heart to pieces.

 

  
Apparently, Youngjae and Mark’s friend- Im Jaebum, Jackson found- hit it off when they met at the bar. And it was more than just the hit it off that had happened between Jackson and Mark, although Jackson had a hunch they’d  _ done the deed _ upon meeting. 

Jaebum and Youngjae weren’t similar in any obvious way. Jaebum seemed to be slightly more uptight than Youngjae was, although the man was quite funny and had a way of making Youngjae laugh in a way Jackson hadn’t seen in a while.

They were cute together, Jackson decided after ten minutes of watching Jaebum interact with his dongsaeng. Jaebum made Youngjae smile, which was all Jackson wanted for his sweet angel Jae.

Jackson noticed all of these things because he was trying with all his might to keep his eyes away from Mark- which was nearly impossible. Mark was like a beacon, begging for attention; begging for Jackson’s attention, no less. Just like the night they met, Jackson’s eyes were always drawn back to the beautiful boy seated across from him, as if they were the opposite poles of a magnet, pulled together naturally, like a force of nature.

Jackson could barely keep his eyes off of Mark, but he didn’t even  _ try  _ to tune him out. That beautiful voice that wrapped around soft words- it was like a drug for Jackson. He found that Mark and Jaebum had started a business together, and now they were practically millionaires, although Mark was much more humble about telling them than Jaebum had been. Jackson had turned into a begging, skanky mess for a millionaire who was no more than 25 years old.

“I need to- I’m going to the bathroom,” Jackson said abruptly, standing from his seat swiftly, pushing away from the table. The quiet chatter of conversation at the table stopped, and Jinyoung looked up at his best friend with concern.

“Are you okay? Is it your stomach again?” Jinyoung asked, going to stand from his seat as well, ready to take care of his friend if it was needed.

Jackson shook head his, waving away Jinyoung’s concern. He laughed forcefully, “Can a guy not go pee? Don’t worry, I won’t fall in. Be right back, everyone.”

Jackson didn’t look at Mark, afraid to see the same concern that had been in Jinyoung’s eyes written in Mark’s as well. He wouldn’t be able to deal with Mark worrying over him. It would just make Jackson want those little moments even more.

In the bathroom, Jackson splashed some of the water on his face, grabbing at some of the paper towels to dry it. He just needed to take a deep breath and gather himself.

“You are a strong man,” Jackson told himself, watching the way his own lips moved in the mirror. “You can survive a stupid crush. Strong heart, strong mind, strong will.”

Done with his little pep-talk, Jackson turned to leave the bathroom, stepping back quickly to avoid getting hit by the door swinging open out of nowhere. For some reason, Jackson wasn’t anywhere near surprised upon seeing Mark’s bright red hair as Mark entered the bathroom, his eyes finding Jackson quickly.

“I thought you fell in,” Mark said softly, his eyes looking over Jackson’s body carefully, almost as if checking for anything wrong with him. Jackson just  _ looked  _ hungover- he’d thrown on a pair of Jinyoung’s old, gray sweatpants and oversized black sweater that Jackson was practically drowning in, his fingertips hidden beneath the sleeves if he let them loose.

Jackson pushed his hair from his eyes impatiently, feeling himself get annoyed quickly. Not at Mark- never at Mark- but at the childish way his heart pounded in his chest. “I didn’t. I told you I wouldn’t, remember?”

“No, you told Jinyoung you wouldn’t. You didn’t even look at me once, I’m pretty sure,” Mark replied softly. He had a way of making his voice sound soft, as if he was whispering all the time, but still loud enough for Jackson to hear. It was frustrating how Jackson’s ears were tuned to Mark’s words.

Jackson looked down at his feet, replying to them instead of Mark. “I just- I feel bad, okay? I left you, and you probably thought that I was using you, which  _ isn’t  _ true. I’m bad at feelings, and I’m bad at talking. You’d be better off not dealing with me, and I knew that. So I left while you slept.”

Mark was silent for a moment, long enough to where Jackson was sure the other wouldn’t reply.  _ I said too much,  _ Jackson said, chastising himself silently.  _ I always fucking say too much, I can never keep my mouth- _

“I’m not mad at you, if that’s what you’re thinking. And I know it is, because I can literally read the thoughts running through your head and none of them are good.” Mark stepped forward- Jackson saw Mark’s shiny dress shoes come into his line of sight, and Jackson caved, looking up at Mark’s warm chocolate eyes. “I don’t think you used me, and if you had it would be unrealistic for me to be angry with you. I was just a one night stand.”

Jackson felt his stomach tighten at Mark’s last sentence.  _ No, you’re really not,  _ Jackson wanted to say. “Maybe you don’t have to be a one night stand,” Jackson said instead. “The bathroom door has a lock, you know.”

_ Smart,  _ Jackson’s brain supplied,  _ defect feelings with sex, because that’s always worked out so well for you, dumbass. _ Jackson kindly told his brain to fuck off, especially when Mark trotted over to the door, flipping the lock easily.

Mark’s black slacks pulled tight over his ass, and Jackson couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He looked amazing, even in boring and neutral clothes. Mark’s bright hair made up for the lack of color.

“I’m not saying that this is a bad idea or that I don’t want to do it, because I do,” Mark assured, turning around to face Jackson and leaning against the door, long body stretched out prettily. “But you’re loud. My ears were ringing for the next two days.”

Jackson shook his head, his limp blonde hair falling into his eyes at the motion. “I don’t want you to fuck me,” Jackson replied. He began to walk over to Mark, his strides confident even though his heart was hammering against his chest like a butterfly caught in a net. Jackson stopped in front of Mark, noticing that they were nearly the exact same height. He didn’t stop there; Jackson dropped to his knees in front of Mark. He looked up through the covering of hair and eyelashes in front of his eyes. “Let me apologize to you, Mark. Let me do it the way I know best.”

Mark’s breath caught in his throat audibly, blinking heavily down at Jackson. Blush had stole its way into Mark’s cheeks, painting the soft, clear skin a pretty red. “Okay. Okay, you can apologize.”

Jackson gulped through the sudden dryness in his throat, turning his attention to Mark’s crotch. He nuzzled his face against the cloth covering Mark’s dick momentarily, feeling a warmth settle in his chest when Mark pushed Jackson’s hair from his face and carded his fingers through it. Jackson pulled back slightly, just enough to where he could unbutton the tight pants that were clinging to Mark’s pretty, long legs. Jackson smiled when he noticed that Mark didn’t have any underwear on beneath his jeans.

“No underwear?” Jackson asked, even though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear Mark’s voice, breathless with neediness.

Mark hummed. “Yes, baby. I hoped I’d see you here, so I put on these tight ass jeans so you’d at least be a little distracted.”

“I’m so fucking glad I decided to show up,” Jackson said as he pushed Mark’s jeans down to his low thighs, out of the way. “So glad you let me apologize, daddy.”

Mark’s fingers clenched in Jackson’s hair at the name. Jackson had barely noticed it slipped out, but fuck he was glad that it did because he had a front row seat of seeing Mark’s dick twitch.

Jackson spit in his hand, not caring at the mess he made, before he wrapped his fingers around Mark’s dick tightly, gripping it carefully in his hand. He pumped it slowly, watching his spit slick up the warm skin with curious eyes. Mark’s fingers brushed through the strands of Jackson’s hair as his breath came out in small puffs on top of Jackson’s head.

“Jackson, what are you trying to  _ do.  _ If you keep jerking me off and staring at my dick like it’s the eighth wonder of the world I’m going to come embarrassingly fast.” Mark’s voice was doing the  _ thing,  _ where he sounded breathless but still somehow dominant. It made shivers run down Jackson’s spine.

Jackson didn’t warn Mark before he wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, mouth sucking slightly at the skin. He ran his tongue through the slit, tasting the bitterness of precum on his tongue and relishing in the taste. Mark moaned above him, sound muffled slightly by his closed lips but still deep and throaty.

Jackson slowly took Mark’s length into his mouth, relaxing his throat as he went deeper. Jackson pulled on his thumb to keep from gagging, not wanting to embarrass himself from doing something so silly. Mark’s dick felt good on Jackson’s tongue, heavy and thick.

Mark’s fingers clenched through Jackson’s blonde strand, harder with every other inch Jackson took. He wasn’t pulling nearly hard enough to hurt Jackson- but maybe that’s what Jackson wanted. Anything to distract him of the suffocating need to make Mark feel good, to make Mark proud.

Jackson pulled his mouth off of Mark’s dick with a dirty yet satisfying pop, before looking up at Mark carefully while we wiped spit off of his chin with the back of his hand. “Daddy, I want you to fuck my mouth. Show me how much of a bad boy I’ve been. How much I hurt daddy by leaving without saying goodbye.”

Jackson saw the way Mark’s eyes widened slightly and his teeth came out to bite at his bottom lip, as if in thought. Jackson wanted it, though; not because he thought Mark was mad at him, or because he felt bad- which he did, of course- but because Jackson wanted to see Mark lose control even if it was just a little bit. Mark just seemed so put together, and Jackson wanted to see that perfect mask fall.

Mark opened his mouth, and Jackson was expecting a no, expecting Mark to refuse but- “Daddy will show you. If you want me to stop tap my thigh three times, understand? Don’t take more than you can, because daddy will be upset with baby and himself.”

Jackson nodded, his pretty puppy dog eyes sparkling up at Mark. “Fuck my mouth, daddy. I’m ready to take you so good, so well. I’ll be so good for daddy.”

Mark took one of his hands from Jackson’s hair, gripping his dick in a fist. He brought his dick up to Jackson’s lips, allowing Jackson to wrap them around the tip. “Remember,” Mark said softly, “three taps.”

Jackson nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Mark. He relaxed his throat and brought his hands up to grip at Mark’s lean thighs.

Mark began to slide his dick into Jackson’s mouth slowly, as if giving Jackson time to change his mind if he really wanted to- which Jackson didn’t want. Not one single bit. He wanted to make Mark feel good. It was that suffocating feeling in his chest, the one that told him to be good.

Mark finally began to thrust his hips, still keeping a slow pace. Jackson squeezed Mark’s thighs tighter, urging him on, hoping Mark got the memo. Jackson didn’t want Mark to take it easy; he wanted it to be fast.

Mark looked down at Jackson, their eyes connecting in a heated staring match. Jackson’s whole body was consumed by flames, licking and nipping at his skin. Jackson moaned around Mark’s dick, knowing the vibrations would at least make Mark jerk his hips a  _ little,  _ and that’d get him started at actually fucking Jackson’s mouth.

“S-so good, baby. So good for daddy,” Mark said, his voice a whisper. Mark’s hips sped, as did his gasping breaths. He was finally starting to let his wall crumble for Jackson, just a little bit at a time.

Jackson let his nails dig into Mark’s thighs, fingers clenched around the pale skin and creating little red crescents. Jackson was breathing through his nose, trying to keep his throat open for Mark to use.

Mark’s fingers started to clench tightly at Jackson’s hair, his nails scraping the scalp painfully- and this,  _ this _ is what Jackson had been wanting, had been needing. The pain but the pleasure he got from knowing that he was making Mark feel good.

Mark’s hips were starting to go faster, his thrusts becoming deeper. On one particular thrust Jackson’s throat constricted and he gagged around Mark, his eyes watering quickly. He doesn’t tap three times, though, just breathes through his nose, making his throat open.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Mark said softly, his fingers brushing through Jackson’s hair as he pushed into his wet, warm mouth, hips never slowing. “You’re doing amazing. Feel so good.”

Jackson hummed, blinking through the tears and up at Mark. His cheeks were red, his forehead was sweaty, red hair sticking to his face. He was  _ stunning. _

“Daddy is close,” Mark warned softly. His hips began to speed up- and the door shook with a loud bang that echoed around the bathroom.

“Jackson Wang, I swear to everything that is holy if you’re having sex in this bathroom I’m going to rip your eyelashes off one at a time.”

Jackson looked up at Mark, slightly panicked at Jinyoung’s threat. Jackson pulled himself off of Mark as quietly as he could, his red lips shining with spit. “He’s not kidding,” Jackson whispered.

“Tell him that you’re not having sex, I’ll go into one of the stalls and finish off. Your apology has been accepted, beautiful baby.” Mark’s voice was gentle and caring, trying to make up for the loss of any sort of aftercare or praise he could’ve given Jackson. 

Jackson smiled brightly, standing up and pecking Mark on the lips softly, their mouths barely touching long enough for the pressure in Jackson’s chest to lessen. “Thank you, Daddy. I’ll finish another time.”

“Jinyoung I can literally hear you cracking your knuckles, fuck off!” Jackson said, bringing his voice up loud. He motioned with his head for Mark to go into a stall, and with one final smile, Mark did just that.

Jackson fixed his hair the best he could, cleaning spit off of his face and drying his eyes. He unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out, seeing Jinyoung leaning against the wall opposite of the door.

“I hate you,” Jackson said, reaching forward and pinching Jinyoung’s nipple through his shirt.

Jinyoung smacked away Jackson’s hands, rolling his eyes. “I don’t give a shit if you hate me. I want to be able to come back to this cafe, thank you very much. No more sex in the bathrooms.”

Jackson pouted, linking him and Jinyoung’s arms. “There wasn’t even any sex. Unless you mean oral- but it doesn’t count because he didn’t have time to finish thanks to  _ someone.” _

Jinyoung kissed Jackson’s cheek softly, plump lips cold on Jackson’s hot and sweaty cheek. “I’m sorry, Sseunie. I’ll make it up with a movie tonight and extra cuddles. Sound nice?”

“Yes,” Jackson said, nodding and laying his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder as they sat back down at the table. No one payed them much mind, except for Bambam, who raised his eyebrows at Jackson. Jackson did the mature thing and flipped him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha you thoughT mark was about to finish jdfalkfl;asn
> 
> ok but i lowkey had a whole ass argument w my friend because she ships markjin & she was roastinG jinson,,,,,, SHIP JINSON YOU C O W A R D S 
> 
> im out,, leave kudos & comments if you want (<33)
> 
> find me on twitter @hhobihugs 
> 
> -tori

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday to my ultimate & forever, jackson wang <3
> 
> kudos & comments are welcome (are also very appreciated) 
> 
> on twitter @hhobihugs
> 
> love,   
> t.


End file.
